ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Firehouse
"Exterior" (real life: Hook & Ladder Company #8) 14 N. Moore Street New York, New York 10013 "Interior" (real life: Old Fire Station 23) 225 East 5th Street Los Angeles, CA 90013 | Owner=Ray Stantz | Founded=1984 A.D. (Remodeled) | Ghosts=Slimer Sloth Ghost Fred Koza'Rai Zombie Draugar Terror Birds Gozer Tiamat Ellen Gold Wander Hills Children Crybaby Ghost Thralls of Chi-You Chi-You Cerberus Manifestation Proteus Ananke | appeared=Ghostbusters Ghostbusters II Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) 88MPH Studios Ghost Busted (manga) IDW Comics Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime Ghostbusters: The Board Game }} The Firehouse is the headquarters of the Ghostbusters. History Ghostbusters The Firehouse was the location that the Ghostbusters used as a home base for their ghost-busting enterprise in Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II. It housed the men in the sleeping quarters formerly occupied by firemen and was the location of the Containment Unit. The Firehouse was also where the Ecto-1 was stored. When the trio were touring the station with the Realtor, Egon Spengler considered it unacceptable with it being in poor condition structurally, having unacceptable wiring for their equipment needs and it was in a bad neighborhood. However, when Ray Stantz, whose money is financing the operation, proved childishly delighted with the property, especially with the fire poles, his partners decided they had no choice but to purchase it. Ghostbusters II The second floor and presumable the basement underwent several changes between 1984 and 1989. The second floor's lab and kitchen area have new layouts. Louis' desk is placed between Janine's and the garage bay on the first floor. There is a room used to process photographs and a R&D room but on which floor they are located is never specified. Ghostbusters: The Video Game The Firehouse is the central hub in The Video Game. In the Terminal Reality Version, in several cutscenes, the Firehouse is shown. In the Redfly Studios version of the game, the building is much more simplified, consisting of the main floor (complete with Ecto-1), the basement (complete with non-interactive containment grid, Insulting Vigo, and Tobin's Spirit Guide), and the Upstairs Portion (Egon's lab for all intents and purposes). In the upper Floors, the player can slide down the fire-pole, replay past missions, and view the interactive credit sequence. In the Garage, the player can continue the mission by visiting the Ecto-1. There is also a large sub-basement storage area which appears to have been an old abandoned subway platform, complete with a partially bricked up rail tunnel. The Firehouse itself is full of "easter eggs" and callbacks to the two films, including two pairs of old/spare car doors from Ecto-1, the outdoor sign with the "Ghostbusters II" logo, a P.K.E. Meter nearly identical to the design used in "The Real Ghostbusters" cartoon and several disc shaped traps that bare a resemblance to the ones from "The Extreme Ghostbusters" cartoon. Secondary Canon History The Firehouse suffered occasional incursions from various entities, Fred, Koza'Rai, and a Zombie. Egon and Kylie battled the Terror Birds on the first floor for about 10 minutes then worked to safely extract them from Dana and Louis. They re-examined them again on the second floor. The other Ghostbusters soon returned and found Vigo was back in his painting. Because of his lapses on the field, Ray was taken to the laboratory on the second floor and subjected to the Aura Video-Analyzer. Peter and Dana had a one-on-one talk as Egon studied Ray's data. However, Ray became possessed and rose up into mid-air causing equipment to malfunction and overheat. Egon, Peter, and Winston tried in vain to free Ray from possession by Gozer and Tiamat. After they were soundly defeated, Gozer went down to the basement to extract his captured essence from the Containment Unit. The unit's biometric security prevented him from gaining access. Peter, Egon, and Winston caught up and managed to wrangle him before he could attack the unit. However, Tiamat took over and dented the unit's hull. Powerless to stop Tiamat with their equipment, the Ghostbusters were at an impasse. Winston offered himself as a sacrifice and tore live wires from a panel. Ray and Egon manually vented the Containment Unit to prevent the catastrophic explosion. As a consequence, Ellen Gold was released. She immediately tried to manifest familiar surroundings but due to being a long distance away from the original Wander Hills Orphanage, Gold wasn't completely successful. Egon Spengler (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20" (2014) (Comic p.10). Egon says: "The ghost is trying to manifest a familiar set of surroundings but we're miles from the source of the original haunting. It's having difficulty." Peter, Egon, and Ray set out to recapture Gold and later the Crybaby Ghost. Once Gold was trapped, the basement returned to normal. At some point, a proximity alarm was added to go off when something paranormal got close to the Firehouse perimeter. Janine Melnitz (2015). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #4" (2015) (Comic p.2). Janine says: "That was a proximity alarm, Peter! It's set to go off whenever something very nasty gets too close to the Firehouse! Which you'd know if you ever bothered to read a memo!" Egon, Donatello, Ray, and April O'Neil started work on building another Interspatial Teleportation Unit while the others set off for a third battle with Chi-You. Once they returned with Casey Jones, he was given a quick examination. Egon and Donatello continued working on the teleporter. Ray, April, and Kylie worked on an EMP device to sever the connection between Chi-You and his thralls in one move. The others simply waited. Chi-You ordered his thralls to attack the exterior of the Firehouse. Even the signage was ripped down and damaged. They kicked down the Firehouse doors and drew most of the Ghostbusters and Turtles to the first floor. In the meantime, Chi-You teleported to the second floor and prevented Ray, April, and Kylie from activating their Electromagnetic Pulse Emitter. Casey triggered the pulse and changed the thralls back to normal. The Ghostbusters and Turtles converged on Chi-You upstairs while Egon and Donatello raced to stabilize the containment grid after their test of the Interspatial Teleportation Unit hit a snag. The battle raged on when Chi-You possessed Winston but was exorcised by Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Raphael's efforts. Peter ended the battle and trapped Chi-You. A short while later, everyone gathered in the basement for a sending off. The Ghostbusters went down to the basement and monitored Ray's journey to the alternate team's home dimension. After learning the controlling entity was Proteus, they went back to the second floor and conducted research on him. Almost everyone. Ray analyzed the P.K.E. readings he took and found a weakness to exploit, potential susceptibility to quantum interruption. The Egons and Rays went down to the garage bay and worked on Proton Grenades and Proton Packs over the next hour. The Cerberus Manifestation crossed over and arrived on Varick and Moore. It crashed through the Firehouse onto the second floor. Kylie activated the Wall-Trap to distract it. All of the Ghostbusters reunited downstairs and suited up. They opened fire on the manifestation but it resisted. Kylie grabbed the Megatrap and managed to capture enough of it's P.K.E. to reduce its form to ash. However, Proteus had also arrived. He stood atop the Ecto-1 in the garage bay. Proteus blasted away the bottom half of the stairwell leading up to the second floor, punched a massive hole through the second floor, decimating the recreation area, and caused more damage after he dropped down and stomped the garage bay. Real Life Locations The exterior shots are from a working firehouse in the Tribeca area of New York City on the Avenue of the Americas. It is a pilgrimage site for die-hard Ghostbusters fans while in New York. The interior shots were filmed in a decommissioned Los Angeles-area firehouse which was also used in National Security, The Mask, Big Trouble in Little China and Flatliners. Rooms *Below **Basement **Sub-Basement (Storage) **Circuit Breaker Room *First Floor **Garage **Secretary Desk **Peter's Office *Second Floor **Sleeping Quarters **Dining Area **Egon's Lab **Bathroom and Showers *Third Floor **Full Kitchen Real Estate Woman (1984).Ghostbusters (1984) (DVD ts. 15:49-15:52). Columbia Pictures. Real Estate Woman says: "...office space, sleeping quarters, and showers on the next floor and a full kitchen on the top level." Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters' *'Ghostbusters II' *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions)' Secondary Canon *'88MPH Studios' **The Zeddemore Factor **Legion 1 **Legion 2 **Legion 3 **Legion 4 *'Ghost Busted (manga)' **Chapter Three **Chapter Four **Chapter Five **Chapter Six *'Ghostbusters IDW Publishing Comics' **"The Other Side 1" **"The Other Side 3" **"Displaced Aggression 3" **"Displaced Aggression 4" ***"Working Overtime" **"IDW Publishing Comics- Past, Present, and Future" **"IDW Publishing Comics- Tainted Love" **"IDW Publishing Comics- What in Samhain Just Happened?!" **"Ghostbusters: Infestation 1" **"Ghostbusters: Infestation 2" **Volume 1 ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 ***Issue #8 ***Issue #13 ***Issue #14 ***Issue #16 **Volume 2 ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #5 ***Issue #6 ***Issue #7 ***Issue #8 ***Issue #9 ***Issue #11 ***Issue #12 ***Issue #14 ***Issue #15 ***Issue #17 ***Issue #18 ***Issue #19 ***Issue #20 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 **Ghostbusters Get Real ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 **The X-Files: Conspiracy: Ghostbusters *'Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime' Cryptozoic Entertainment *Ghostbusters: The Board Game **Operations and Field Manual comic only Trivia Ghostbusters *The Real Estate woman noted the property was 10,000 square feet but Egon corrected her and stated it was 9,642.55 square feet.Final Shooting Script, p.20 via Spook Central *The Firehouse was two firehouses in reality. One was an old firehouse in use in New York and a decommissioned firehouse in Los Angeles used as an artist's studio. Exterior shots were done at the New York firehouse and interior shots were all done in the Los Angeles firehouse. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 38 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "The firehouse which was to become the Ghostbusters' headquarters was, in reality, two separate buildings -- 3000 miles apart. All of the exterior shots were filmed at an old firehouse in New York, which is still in use, while the interiors were shot in a decommissioned firehouse in Los Angeles, presently employed as an artist's studio. The two buildings were remarkably similar, both in appearance and layout." Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 38 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Joe Medjuck says: "The firehouse in Los Angeles is a huge place -- three stories high. And all of the scenes that were supposed to take place in the firehouse were actually filmed in the firehouse. None of that was done at the studio. When the script says 'basement of the firehouse,' we are actually in the basement of that firehouse. Though John DeCuir added lots of things to dress the place, most of the essential elements were already there." Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 39. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Though firehall interiors were shot in Los Angeles, corresponding exteriors employed a similarly configured building in New York." *Michael Gross found the New York firehouse in his preliminary trip to the city. The firehouse was around the corner from where he was staying. After finishing location scouting, the firehouse was still chosen to be the location. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 38 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Michael Gross says: "I made a preliminary trip to New York; and while I was there, I took some photos of that particular firehouse because, coincidentally, it happened to be right around the corner from where I was staying. I thought at the time, 'Now, that's the kind of firehouse we're looking for. But I figured there were probably a dozen firehouses like that in New York and when we did out location scouting, we'd look at them all. Curiously, that one turned out to be the perfect one." *Production designer John DeCuir made a foam core mockup of the Firehouse to establish a feel for the set before construction and renovation of the shooting location and for Ivan Reitman to determine blocking action and camera angles. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 39. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Production designer John DeCuir examines a foam core mockup of the firehall -- an existing structure to which he would be adding the enclosed office area at the rear as well as other modifications and refinements. Such mockups were invariably useful in establishing a three-dimensional feel for the sets -- before costly construction or renovation was initiated -- and often proved useful to Ivan Reitman for blocking action and determining camera angles." *The Firehouse was used, essentially as found, in the sequence where Egon, Ray, and Peter look around the hall. Once the initial scenes were shot, John DeCuir and his staff moved in and made the necessary modifications for later sequences. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 39. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Once these initial scenes were shot, DeCuir and his staff moved in and made the necessary modifications for later sequences in the film." *During shoots at the New York firehouse, the production crew ran into the crew of "Hill Street Blues", a police drama television series, a lot. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 38 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Joe Medjuck says: "The building itself happens to be in a really crummy section of town which is used a lot for filming. We were running into the Hill Street Blues crew all the time." *Both the Los Angeles and New York Firehouses were built in the same year, 1912. Joe Medjuck (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 16:00-16:10). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Joe Medjuck says: "More creative geography. This is an actual old Firehouse in Los Angeles but the interior is an actual in-use Firehouse in New York. " Harold Ramis (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 16:10-16:13). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Harold Ramis says: "Coincidentally built in the same year, 1912. " *Dan Aykroyd really wanted to use the fire pole. It wasn't just a line for Ray. Ivan Reitman (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 16:17-16:24). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Ivan Reitman says: "And it's true, as soon as we did see this pole, Danny said we gotta use it. It wasn't just a moment in the movie. " *The "We Got One!" scene was filmed in the Los Angeles Firehouse. Harold Ramis (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 28:32-28:36). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Harold Ramis says: "This really was fun. This was also back in LA. We got to slide down the pole. " *While the explosion of ghosts out of the Firehouse was an optical effect, the smoke and debris was a practical effect. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 141 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Although the explosion of ghosts through the firehall rooftop was inserted optically, a physical effect -- involving blasts of smoke and harmless debris -- was also employed as the building's panic-driven occupants pour out into the street." Three cameras were used for the shot. This led to a lot of miscommunication, premature detonation smoke bomb detonations and cast members running out the firehouse. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 141 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Joe Medjuck says: "We were shooting outside the firehouse in New York. And because of the special effects and the fact that we were using three cameras, it took a long time between takes to set up. When everything was ready to go, Ivan would signal for cameras to roll and then wait for confirmation from each before yelling 'Action!' -- which the people inside the firehouse could barely hear. Richard Edlund and his crew were up on the roof of a building across the street; and on one take, when Ivan asked if cameras were up to speed, Richard said, 'No, we're not ready.' So Ivan stepped into the middle of the street and yelled, 'Hold it!' But everyone on the inside somehow thought he'd said 'Action!' The smoke bombs went off, the doors burst open, the cast came charging out into the street -- and there's Ivan standing right in their midst. Everyone was horrified. It was like the worst filmmaking nightmare come true. But Ivan just burst out laughing." *An expanded version of the street near the Firehouse was rendered in matte painting form by Matthew Yurichich. This included the Stay Puft Marshmallows billboard. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 142 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "An expansive lower Manhattan street setting, rendered in matte painting form by Matthew Yuricich. When photographed, the firehall would be inserted into the undetailed center section as a live-action element. On a neighboring building is a billboard advertisement for Stay-Puft marshmallows." *The part where the Firehouse's roof ruptured was actually a miniature Firehouse shot at Entertainment Effects Group. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 142 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "The rupturing rooftop was shot in miniature at Entertainment Effects Group." Ghostbusters II *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, the Firehouse is initially in bad shape - not repaired after the events of the first movie. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 41). "Paragraph reads: "Now, however, it is a sorry sight. The doors and windows have been boarded up; there is still a gaping hole in the roof from the powerful explosion of their ghost containment system; neighborhood kids have thrown rocks through the large Ghostbusters logo that hangs over the entrance; and a big sign is posted on the door that reads "Space Available," followed by the name and phone number of a Realtor."'' *A copy of the 1985 "Nostradamus Into the Millennium" by Erika Cheetham and Glamour magazine March 1989 issue are on Louis' desk when he first meets Slimer. *On the wall in Peter's office are frames of magazine and newspaper features: **Row 1, Left: A LIFE magazine issue whose cover photograph is a still from the first montage of Ghostbusters II when the four Ghostbusters run down the street. **Row 1, Right: New York Post spotlighting Peter, Ray, and Egon's "We're back!" declaration after capturing the Scoleri Brothers. **Row 2, Left: The TIME magazine issue from the first movie **Row 2, Center: The USA Today edition from the first movie **Row 2, Right: A TIME magazine issue of the Ghostbusters in dark jumpsuits and Santa hats from a montage in this movie **Row 3, Left: The Omni magazine issue from first movie **Row 3, Center: A magazine issue with Ecto-1a **Row 3, Right: The Atlantic issue from the first movie *In the second floor kitchen, there is a Dustbuster on the top of the refrigerator. Next to it is a box of Scoopy's Cups ice cream cones on top of the fridge. *A five packs of Cheese-N-Crackers are on top of the microwave. The periodic table of the elements is posted on the wall behind the microwave. *One of the arcades is Jump Bug by Rock-Ola released in 1981. *A poster of the Hotel Lincoln on the wall by the billiard table *The Hook & Ladder 8 sign was left up during shooting of this movie. It was removed during production of the first movie. *At the 55:10 mark, Ivan Reitman, wearing a blue jacket, is walking away from the Firehouse. Ghostbusters: The Video Game *In Ghostbusters: The Video Game:Game Informer "What You Didn't Know About Ghostbusters" **Of all the children's drawings on the wall in Firehouse, only one was actually drawn by a child. **Ray's desk in the Firehouse features all the prototype equipment that was developed for the game but didn't make the final cut, including ghost stasis-mine disks and five different P.K.E. Meter models. **The people calling and leaving messages on the answering machine are all employees of Terminal Reality, Inc. (Developer of PC/PS3/Xbox versions). *Also in Ghostbusters: The Video Game: **There is a computer on the second floor of the Firehouse that shows the infamous end screen of the original Nintendo Ghostbusters game that says "CONGLATURATION !!! YOU HAVE COMPLETED A GREAT GAME. AND PROOVED THE JUSTICE OF OUR CULTURE. NOW GO AND REST OUR HEROES !" **On the second floor on the chalk board below the Ecto-1 sketch is the infamous Konami Code "Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, A, and B. **Hanging in the Firehouse is a crayon drawing of a Ghostbuster. Text on it reads "To Uncle Egon, from Ed." This is a nod to the Denver Ghostbusters fan films. **Louis Tully's desk is seen with a note on his computer that states he is "going home early." **After the Natural History Museum incident, one of the messages on the phone is from a "Prof. Jones." He is looking for the Vigo painting, states that it is a historical artifact, and that it belongs in a museum. This refers to the title character of the film series, "Indiana Jones." See also *Firehouse/Animated *Firehouse/Stylized Version *Firehouse (Beeline) References Gallery Overall Primary Canon Exterior GB1film2005chapter05sc001.png|Before Ghostbusters bought it GB1film1999chapter10sc001.png|Before the Sedgewick case FirehouseExteriorFirstFilm.jpg|After the Sedgewick case FirehouseExteriorPrimaryLogo.jpg|The Logo as seen in Ghostbusters GB2film1999chapter12sc074.png|New Logo in Ghostbusters II FirehouseExteriorGB2.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters II MainMenusminustextinGBTVGRVsc01.png|The Firehouse as seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, The Realistic Version MainMenusminustextinGBTVGRVsc02.png|As seen in The Realistic Version MainMenusminustextinGBTVGRVsc03.png|As seen in The Realistic Version FirhouseTVG.png|In first cinematic in The Realistic Version Below FirehouseBasementStair.jpg|Top of Stairs to Basement from First Floor FirstFloorStairwellAreainGBTVGRVsc03.png|Top of Stairs to Basement from First Floor in The Realistic Version FirstFloorStairwellAreainGBTVGRVsc04.png|Top of Stairs to Basement from First Floor in The Realistic Version BasementFloorBasementStairsinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Going down stairs in The Realistic Version FirstFloorBasementStairsinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Looking up stairs in The Realistic Version GB1film2005chapter21sc011.png|Basement and Stairs as seen in Ghostbusters GB1film2005chapter21sc018.png|Basement seen in Ghostbusters BasementFloorFrontSideinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Basement in The Realistic Version BasementFloorContainmentUnitAreainGBTVGRVsc09.png|Shelving near stairs in The Realistic Version BasementFloorContainmentUnitAreainGBTVGRVsc08.png|Shelving near stairs in The Realistic Version BasementFloorContainmentUnitAreainGBTVGRVsc07.png|Electrical Panels near stairs in The Realistic Version BasementFloorContainmentUnitAreainGBTVGRVsc06.png|Shelving and panels near stairs in The Realistic Version BasementFloorContainmentUnitAreainGBTVGRVsc01.png|Looking at Containment Unit from shelving and panels area in The Realistic Version BasementFloorContainmentUnitAreainGBTVGRVsc05.png|Left of the Containment Unit in The Realistic Version BasementFloorContainmentUnitAreainGBTVGRVsc04.png|Containment Unit area in The Realistic Version BasementFloorContainmentUnitAreainGBTVGRVsc03.png|Containment Unit area in The Realistic Version BasementFloorContainmentUnitAreainGBTVGRVsc02.png|Right of the Containment Unit in The Realistic Version BasementFloorFurnaceAreainGBTVGRVsc05.png|Furnace area in The Realistic Version BasementFloorFurnaceAreainGBTVGRVsc04.png BasementFloorFurnaceAreainGBTVGRVsc03.png|Sub-Basement door in The Realistic Version BasementFloorFurnaceAreainGBTVGRVsc01.png|Left of Sub-Basement door in The Realistic Version BasementFloorFurnaceAreainGBTVGRVsc02.png|Left of Sub-Basement door in The Realistic Version BasementFloorEquipmentMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc08.png|Right of Sub-Basement door in The Realistic Version BasementFloorEquipmentMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc07.png|Right of Sub-Basement door in The Realistic Version BasementFloorEquipmentMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc06.png|Right of Sub-Basement door in The Realistic Version BasementFloorEquipmentMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc05.png|Right of Sub-Basement door in The Realistic Version BasementFloorEquipmentMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc04.png|Right of Sub-Basement door in The Realistic Version BasementFloorEquipmentMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc03.png|Right of Sub-Basement door in The Realistic Version BasementFloorEquipmentMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc02.png|Right of Sub-Basement door in The Realistic Version BasementFloorEquipmentMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc01.png|Right of Sub-Basement door in The Realistic Version BasementFloorBackSideinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Basement from Sub-Basement door in The Realistic Version GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap07.png|Going through Sub-Basement door in The Realistic Version BasementstairstoSubBasement01.png|Looking at Sub-Basement door from to top of the Sub-Basement Stairs BasementstairstoSubBasement02.png| BasementstairstoSubBasement04.png|Looking up the Sub-Basement Stair GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap08.png BasementstairstoSubBasement05.png|The Storage/Sub-Basement door shut BasementstairstoSubBasement03.png|The Storage/Sub-Basement door open Subbasement01.png|Storage area in Sub-Basement looking at the door to go upstairs Subbasement02.png|In the Storage area of the Sub-Basement looking at the Circuit Breaker Room Subbasement03.png| Subbasement04.png| Subbasement05.png| Subbasement06.png| Subbasement07.png|Looking through the cracked wall in the Storage room to see Subway Tracks Subbasement08.png| Subbasement09.png| Subbasement10.png| Subbasement11.png| Subbasement12.png| Subbasement13.png| Subbasement14.png| Subbasementroom01.png|In the Storage area of the Sub-Basement looking at the Circuit Breaker Room Subbasementroom02.png|In Circuit Breaker Room Subbasementroom03.png|In Circuit Breaker Room First Floor Firehousebeforerestoreing01.png|The Firehouse before they bought it Garage.png|Garage Bay as seen in Ghostbusters FirehouseGB2GarageBay01.jpg|Garage Bay as seen in Ghostbusters II FirehouseGB2GarageBay02.jpg|Garage Bay as seen in Ghostbusters II FirehouseGB2GarageBay03.jpg|Garage Bay as seen in Ghostbusters II FirstFloorEntranceAreainGBTVGRVsc01.png|Garage Bay as seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, The Realistic Version FirstFloorEntranceAreainGBTVGRVsc02.png|Entering Garage Bay in The Realistic Version FirstFloorEntranceAreainGBTVGRVsc03.png|Entering Garage Bay in The Realistic Version MainMenusminustextinGBTVGRVsc04.png|Entering Garage Bay in The Realistic Version FirstFloorAutomotiveMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc06.png|Maintenance Area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorAutomotiveMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc07.png|Maintenance Area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorAutomotiveMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc08.png|Maintenance Area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorAutomotiveMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc09.png|Maintenance Area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorAutomotiveMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc05.png|Maintenance Area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorAutomotiveMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc04.png|Maintenance Area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorAutomotiveMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc03.png|Maintenance Area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorAutomotiveMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc02.png|Maintenance Area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorAutomotiveMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc01.png|Maintenance Area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorChangingAreaLouissOfficeinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Foot Lockers in The Realistic Version FirstFloorChangingAreainGBTVGRVsc01.png|Foot Lockers in The Realistic Version FirstFloorLouissOfficeinGBTVGRVsc04.png|Louis' Office in The Realistic Version FirstFloorLouissOfficeinGBTVGRVsc03.png|Louis' Office in The Realistic Version FirstFloorLouissOfficeinGBTVGRVsc02.png|Louis' Office in The Realistic Version FirstFloorLouissOfficeinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Louis' Office in The Realistic Version FirehouseGarageBayTheVideoGameRV01.jpg|Garage Bay as seen in The Realistic Version FirehouseGarage03.jpg|Garage near Front Desk in Ghostbusters FirstFloorReceptionAreainGBTVGRVsc01.png|Garage near Front Desk in The Realistic Version Garage02.png|In the Garage in Ghostbusters 2 FirstFloorBackinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Waiting Area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorWaitingAreainGBTVGRVsc01.png|Waiting Area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorFrontinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Waiting Area in The Realistic Version FirehouseFirstFloorGB2Reception01.jpg|Reception Area as seen in Ghostbusters II FirehouseFirstFloorGB2Reception02.jpg|Reception Area as seen in Ghostbusters II GB2DSLouisSecretcollage1.png|Reception Area as seen in Ghostbusters II (For full size Click here) FirstFloorReceptionAreainGBTVGRVsc02.png|Reception Area as seen in The Realistic Version FirstFloorReceptionAreainGBTVGRVsc05.png|Reception Area as seen in The Realistic Version FirstFloorReceptionAreainGBTVGRVsc04.png|Reception Area as seen in The Realistic Version FirstFloorCeilinginGBTVGRVsc04.png|Looking at ceiling from Reception Area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorReceptionAreainGBTVGRVsc03.png|Looking at Reception Area from Peter's Office FirstFloorLeftBackroominGBTVGRVsc02.png|Storage Area near Peter's Office in The Realistic Version FirstFloorLeftBackroominGBTVGRVsc03.png|Storage Area near Peter's Office in The Realistic Version GB1film2005chapter15sc001.png|Left side of Peter's Office in Ghostbusters FirstFloorLeftBackroominGBTVGRVsc04.png|Left side of Peter's Office in The Realistic Version |Storage Area near Peter's Office in The Realistic Version|Left side of Peter's Office in The Realistic Version Petersoffice.png|Peter's Office in the Firehouse as seen in Ghostbusters FirstFloorCeilinginGBTVGRVsc03.png|Peter's Office in The Realistic Version FirstFloorPetersOfficeinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Peter's Office in The Realistic Version FirstFloorPetersOfficeinGBTVGRVsc02.png|Peter's Office in The Realistic Version FirstFloorPetersOfficeinGBTVGRVsc04.png|Peter's Office in The Realistic Version FirstFloorPetersOfficeinGBTVGRVsc05.png|Peter's Office in The Realistic Version FirstFloorPetersOfficeinGBTVGRVsc06.png|Peter's Office in The Realistic Version FirstFloorPetersOfficeinGBTVGRVsc07.png|Peter's Office in The Realistic Version 3CityKeysonFirstFloorPetersOfficeinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Three Keys to the City on display on wall in Peter's Office in The Realistic Version FirstFloorPetersOfficeinGBTVGRVsc08.png|Peter's Office in The Realistic Version FirstFloorPetersOfficeinGBTVGRVsc09.png|Peter's Office in The Realistic Version FirstFloorPetersOfficeinGBTVGRVsc03.png|Peter's Office in The Realistic Version GB1film2005chapter15sc013.png|Right side of Peter's Office FirstFloorRightBackroominGBTVGRVsc02.png|Back room in The Realistic Version FirstFloorRightBackroominGBTVGRVsc01.png|Back room in The Realistic Version FirstFloorOfficeStorageAreainGBTVGRVsc05.png|Right of Reception area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorOfficeStorageAreainGBTVGRVsc04.png|Right of Reception area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorOfficeStorageAreainGBTVGRVsc03.png|Right of Reception area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorOfficeStorageAreainGBTVGRVsc02.png|Right of Reception area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorOfficeStorageAreainGBTVGRVsc01.png|Right of Reception area in The Realistic Version FirstFloorStairwellAreainGBTVGRVsc01.png|Base of stairs as seen in The Realistic Version FirstFloorStairwellAreainGBTVGRVsc02.png|Base of stairs as seen in The Realistic Version FirstFloorCeilinginGBTVGRVsc02.png|Looking toward entrance from base of stairs in The Realistic Version FirstFloorCeilinginGBTVGRVsc01.png|Looking at first floor in middle of stairs in The Realistic Version FirehouseFirstFloorStairsTheVideoGameRV01.jpg|Near top of stairs as seen in The Realistic Version FirstFloorBackroominGBTVGRVsc01.png|Near top of stairs as seen in The Realistic Version Second Floor FirstFloor2ndfloorStairsinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Looking down at first floor in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, The Realistic Version FirehouseFirstFloorStairsTheVideoGameRV02.jpg|Top of stairs as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc02.png|Top of stairs as seen in The Realistic Version GB1film2005chapter09sc013.png|Lab Area as seen in Ghostbusters GB1EgonsLabBackgroundcollage.png|Lab Area as seen in Ghostbusters (For full size Click here) GB1EgonsLabBackgroundcollage2.png|Lab Area as seen in Ghostbusters (For full size Click here) GB2film1999chapter13sc002.png|Lab Area as seen in Ghostbusters II TheBoysWithMoodSlime.png|Lab Area as seen in Ghostbusters II FirehouseLabAreaTheVideoGameRV01.jpg|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc24.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorRecreationAreainGBTVGRVsc01.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc23.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc22.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc21.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc20.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc19.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc18.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc17.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc16.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc15.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc14.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc13.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc12.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc11.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc10.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc09.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc08.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc07.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version FirehouseLabAreaTheVideoGameRV02.jpg|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version FirehouseLabAreaTheVideoGameRV03.jpg|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc03.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc04.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc05.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc06.png|Lab Area as seen in The Realistic Version GB1film2005chapter20sc009.png|Lab to Dining Area in Ghostbusters GB1film2005chapter09sc023.png|Lab to Dining Area in Ghostbusters SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc25.png|Lab to Dining Area in The Realistic Version FirehouseLabToDiningAreaTheVideoGameRV01.jpg|Lab to Dining Area in The Realistic Version GB2DSLouisSetsATrapForSlimercollage.png|Near the Lab Area as seen in Ghostbusters II (For full size Click here) GB2film1999chapter13sc036.png|Billiards Table in Ghostbusters II GB2RecreationAreaBackgroundcollage1.png|Billiards Table in Ghostbusters II (For full size Click here) FirehouseRecreationAreaTheVideoGameRV01.jpg|Recreation Area in The Realistic Version FirehouseRecreationAreaTheVideoGameRV02.jpg|Recreation Area in The Realistic Version SecondFloorRecreationAreainGBTVGRVsc02.png|Recreation Area in The Realistic Version GB1film2005chapter20sc012.png|Dining Area start in Ghostbusters GB2film1999chapter13sc025.png|Dining Area start in Ghostbusters II FirehouseSecondFloor02.jpg|The Dining Area as seen in Ghostbusters Diningarea01.png|The Dining Area as seen in Ghostbusters FirehouseSecondFloor03.jpg|The Dining Area as seen in Ghostbusters SecondFloorDiningAreainGBTVGRVsc01.png|Dining Area in The Realistic Version SecondFloorDiningAreainGBTVGRVsc02.png|Dining Area in The Realistic Version SecondFloorDiningAreainGBTVGRVsc03.png|Kitchen Area in The Realistic Version SecondFloorDiningAreainGBTVGRVsc04.png|Kitchen Area in The Realistic Version SecondFloorDiningAreainGBTVGRVsc05.png|Kitchen Area in The Realistic Version SecondFloorDiningAreainGBTVGRVsc06.png|Kitchen Area in The Realistic Version SecondFloorDiningAreainGBTVGRVsc07.png|Kitchen Area in The Realistic Version SecondFloorDiningAreainGBTVGRVsc08.png|Kitchen Area in The Realistic Version SecondFloorDiningAreainGBTVGRVsc09.png|Kitchen Area in The Realistic Version SecondFloorRecreationAreainGBTVGRVsc03.png|Arcade Area in The Realistic Version SecondFloorRecreationAreainGBTVGRVsc07.png|Arcade Area in The Realistic Version SecondFloorRecreationAreainGBTVGRVsc06.png|Arcade Area in The Realistic Version SecondFloorRecreationAreainGBTVGRVsc05.png|Arcade Area in The Realistic Version SecondFloorRecreationAreainGBTVGRVsc04.png|Arcade Area in The Realistic Version FirehouseSecondFloor04.jpg|Sleeping Quarters SecondFloorRecreationAreainGBTVGRVsc08.png|2nd Floor to Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version FirehouseSleepingQuartersTheVideoGameRV01.jpg|2nd Floor to Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGRVsc01.png|Sleeping Quarters entrance in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc01.png|Sleeping Quarters entrance in The Realistic Version FirehouseSleepingQuartersTheVideoGameRV02.jpg|Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc02.png|Lockers and Desk to right of entrance in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc03.png|Desk and bed in The Realistic Version FirehouseSleepingQuartersTheVideoGameRV03.jpg|Desk and bed in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc04.png|Right side of Sleeping Quarters from entrance in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc06.png|Right side of Sleeping Quarters, middle, in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc05.png|Right side of Sleeping Quarters from pole in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc07.png|Fire pole in Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc08.png|Laundry area in Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc09.png|Laundry area in Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc10.png|Left side of Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc11.png|Left side of Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc13.png|Left side of Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc14.png|Left side of Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc15.png|Left side of Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version PenguinonSecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc01.png|Penguin doll under Ray's bed in Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc16.png|Left side of Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc12.png|Left side of Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc17.png|Left side of Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBunkroominGBTVGRVsc18.png|Left side of Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBackHallinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Bathroom Door in Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBackBunkroomtoBathroominGBTVGRVsc01.png|Bathroom Door in Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBackHallinGBTVGRVsc06.png|Shelves across from Bathroom Door in Sleeping Quarters SecondFloorBackHallinGBTVGRVsc05.png|Top Shelves across from Bathroom Door in Sleeping Quarters SecondFloorBackHallinGBTVGRVsc03.png|Top Shelves across from Bathroom Door in Sleeping Quarters SecondFloorBackHallinGBTVGRVsc04.png|Bottom Shelves across from Bathroom Door in Sleeping Quarters SecondFloorFrontBunkroomtoBathroominGBTVGRVsc01.png|Bathroom Door in Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBackBathroomtoBunkroominGBTVGRVsc01.png|Entering Bathroom from Second Floor in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBathroominGBTVGRVsc03.png|Entering Bathroom from Second Floor in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBathroominGBTVGRVsc09.png|Outside shower in Bathroom in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBathroominGBTVGRVsc10.png|Inside shower in Bathroom in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBathroominGBTVGRVsc02.png|Sinks in Bathroom in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBathroominGBTVGRVsc05.png|Sinks in Bathroom in The Realistic Version FirehouseSleepingQuartersTheVideoGameRV04.jpg|Stalls in Bathroom in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBathroominGBTVGRVsc08.png|Stall in Bathroom in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBathroominGBTVGRVsc07.png|Stall in Bathroom in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBathroominGBTVGRVsc06.png|Stall in Bathroom in The Realistic Version SecondFloorFrontBathroomtoBunkroominGBTVGRVsc01.png|Door to Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBathroominGBTVGRVsc01.png|Entering Bathroom from Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version SecondFloorBathroominGBTVGRVsc04.png|Entering Bathroom from Sleeping Quarters in The Realistic Version Other FirehouseR&D01.jpg|Psychomagnotheric Slime in R&D room as seen in Ghostbusters II FirehouseR&D02.jpg|Phone Booth in R&D room as seen in Ghostbusters II FirehouseR&D03.jpg|R&D room as seen in Ghostbusters II FirehouseR&D04.jpg|R&D room as seen in Ghostbusters II FirehouseR&D05.jpg|R&D room as seen in Ghostbusters II FirehousePhotoRoom01.jpg|Darkroom as seen in Ghostbusters II FirehousePhotoRoom02.jpg|Darkroom as seen in Ghostbusters II FirehousePhotoRoom03.jpg|Darkroom as seen in Ghostbusters II FirehousePhotoRoom04.jpg|Darkroom as seen in Ghostbusters II FirehousePhotoRoom05.jpg|Darkroom as seen in Ghostbusters II Secondary Canon Exterior FirehouseGBLegion01.jpg|Exterior seen in Legion miniseries FirehouseGBLegion04.jpg|Exterior seen in Legion miniseries FirehouseGBLegion02.jpg|Exterior seen in Legion miniseries FirehouseExteriorDisplacedAggression.jpg|Exterior seen in Displaced Aggression 3 FirehouseExteriorTaintedLove.jpg|Exterior seen in Tainted Love FirehouseExteriorWhatInSamhainJustHappened.jpg|Exterior seen in What in Samhain Just Happened?! FirehouseExteriorGhostbustersInfestation.jpg|Exterior seen in Ghostbusters: Infestation #1 FirehouseIDWExteriorcomic1.png|Exterior seen in Ghostbusters Issue #1 FirehouseIDWOngoingExterior01.jpg|Exterior seen in Ghostbusters Issue #14 FirehouseIDWOngoingExterior02.jpg|Exterior seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 FirehouseIDWOngoingRoof01.jpg|Roof seen in Ghostbusters Issue #14 FirehouseIDWRoof02.jpg|Roof seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 Below FirehouseBasementIDW07.jpg|Basement stairway seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2 FirehouseIDWBasement01.jpg|Basement as seen in Ghostbusters Issue #3 FirehouseIDWBasement02.jpg|Basement as seen in Ghostbusters Issue #3 FirehouseBasementIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19 FirehouseBasementIDW04.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 FirehouseBasementIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 FirehouseBasementIDW06.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #20 FirehouseIDWBasement08.jpg|Basement seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 FirehouseIDWBasement09.jpg|Basement seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 First Floor FirehouseGBLegion03.jpg|Garage Bay in Legion Mini Series FirehouseIDWGarageBayGhostbustersInfestation.jpg|Garage Bay seen in Ghostbusters: Infestation 1 FirehouseIDWGarageBay01.jpg|Garage Bay seen in Ghostbusters Issue #1 FirehouseIDWGarageBay02.jpg|Garage Bay seen in Ghostbusters Issue #1 FirehouseIDWFirstFloor.jpg|Garage Bay and Reception Area seen in Ghostbusters Issue #3 FirehouseIDWReceptionDeskTheOtherSide.jpg|Reception Area seen in The Other Side 3 FirehouseIDWReceptionDeskDisplacedAggression.jpg|Reception Area seen in Displaced Aggression 4 FirehouseIDWReceptionDesk.jpg|Reception Area seen in What in Samhain Just Happened?! FirehouseIDWReceptionDeskGhostbustersInfestation.jpg|Reception Area seen in Ghostbusters: Infestation 1 FirehouseIDWReceptionDesk01.jpg|Reception Area seen in Ghostbusters Issue #1 FirehouseIDWReceptionDesk02.jpg|Reception Area seen in Ghostbusters Issue #1 FirehouseIDWFirstFloorGetReal01.jpg|First floor seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 FirehouseIDWFirstFloorStairs.jpg|Staircase seen in Tainted Love FirehouseIDWPetersOffice.jpg|Peter's office seen in Ghostbusters Issue #5 FirehouseIDWPetersOffice02.jpg|Peter's office seen in Ghostbusters Issue #5 FirehousePetersOfficeIDWOngoing2-1.jpg|Peter's office seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 Second Floor FirehouseIDWSecondFloorTaintedLove.jpg|Lab Area seen in Tainted Love FirehouseIDWSecondFloor01.jpg|Lab Area seen in Ghostbusters Issue #4 FirehouseIDWOngoing2ndFloorLadder.jpg|Lab Area seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 FirehouseIDWSecondFloorGetReal01.jpg|Second floor seen in Get Real Issue #1 FirehouseIDWOngoingKitchen01.jpg|Kitchen seen in Ghostbusters Issue #14 FirehouseIDWKitchenToQuarters01.jpg|Kitchen to Sleeping Quarters seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #9 FirehouseIDWKitchenToQuarters02.jpg|Kitchen to Sleeping Quarters seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11 FirehouseIDWSecondFloorGetReal02.jpg|Second Floor seen in Get Real Issue #3 FirehouseGBLegion05.jpg|Sleeping Quarters in Legion Mini Series FirehouseIDWSleepingQuarters.jpg|Sleeping Quarters seen in Ghostbusters Issue #1 Other FirehouseIDWR&DRoom.jpg|R&D Room seen in What in Samhain Just Happened?! FirehouseIDWR&DLab02.jpg|R&D Room seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 FirehouseIDWR&DLab03.jpg|R&D Room seen in Volume 2 Issue #5 FirehouseIDWR&DLab04.jpg|R&D Room seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14 FirehouseR&DLabIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #17 FirehouseIDWR&DLab06.jpg|R&D Room seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 FirehouseIDWR&DLab07.jpg|R&D Room seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 FirehouseIDWR&DLab08.jpg|R&D Room seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 Non Canon Firehouse 02.jpg|The exteriors were filmed at New York City's Ladder 8 firehouse and is still operational today Firehouse 03.jpg|This building in L.A. was used for the inside shots 006.jpg|The Ghostbusters II sign on permanent display in the actual Firehouse MakingGhostbustersPage39Firehousemodel.png|Firehouse model used for Ghostbusters. This photo is from Making Ghostbusters page 39. FirehouseProduction02.jpg|Ivan Reitman, Joe Medjuck filming in decrepit Firehouse, Harold Ramis coming down stairs, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.39 FirehouseProduction03.jpg|Miniature Firehouse used at EEG for rupturing rooftop shot, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.142 OutOfBizConcept01MGBp142.jpg|Conceptual painting of 'ghost geyser' erupting out of Firehouse, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.142 Category:Locations Category:GB1 Locations Category:GB2 Locations Category:GB:TVG Locations Category:Ghost Busted Locations Category:Ghostbusters 88MPH Locations Category:IDW Locations Category:GB:TBG Locations